ShadowSlash
|debut = 003 Cursed |uniq_color = ■ #6A6A6A |role = Assassin |difficulty = |attack_type = Melee |Offence = 98|Deffence = 21|Mobility = 90|Utility = 21|Control = 25 }} Origins Born in Japan and sent to a dojo ever since he was a little boy, Shinnosuke Jun was training like a work horse. While not the best in the dueling classes, what he lacked in power made up for with hard work, dedication and commitment. He observed and learned from the other students that got the best of him in training and after long and careful reviews, he came to the conclusion, that he had the flow of mind to deal with them, just lacked the driving force, the power. Being the lightweight that he was, he had speed, agility, but couldn't harness raw power, yet he never gave up and dedicate his life on becoming stronger and finding that true power, he had nothing to lose. He is also quite unique in his meditation style and considers meditation part of him. The Hunted Cursed Things took a sudden twist for ShadowSlash, when once out in the wild, he stumbled on a seemingly lost red glowing orb that was not of any terran origins. Courageously determined, ShadowSlash explored to find out what the Orb does and to his astoundment and extreme luck, the Orb connected to the first metal thing it comes in contact with, that being ShadowSlash's katana. It swiftly digested and consumed the metal it was made of and inscribed it, replacing it with its own material. The blade started getting heavier and was glowing red. ShadowSlash felt the transformation, knowing this is serious, but he did not drop the sword. When he brought the now alienated katana back to the dojo, his sensei and everyone else told him to get rid of it. Reluctant, ShadowSlash promised to do so, but was determined to find out what it could do, so instead he hid it in a secret stash in the forest. Not long after, upon learning that he hasn't thrown the possessed katana and instead he lied and tried to understand its power without his sensei's approval or knowledge, he was thrown away from the dojo and asked never to return for breaking their martial arts clan's rules. To make matters worse, the powerful alien Null Shadow, from whom the Crimson orb came from found ShadowSlash and demanded his orb back. They fought and for the most part Null Shadow dominated it, but ShadowSlash remembered some of the lessons he learned at the dojo about keeping perfect harmony and straight composure, even in grave circumstances and he managed to outsmart the alien and make him retreat. Fleeing, Null Shadow said he never expected someone on this planet be worth it of the orb and that they'll meet again. A wanderer ever since, ShadowSlash wields the Crimson Orb Katana and his days of being weak in duels are long gone. Being cast away from the dojo, he had no chance, but to resume training on his own, no peers, no teachers. He lived a simple life, unless he needs to use his new weapon and powers to slay foes. He believes it is his destiny to unlock his own inner full power as well as fully understand the powers that the Crimson Orb has in store. Invasion of Chaos ShadowSlash appears surprisingly very briefly at the end, standing in front of Genzo in his walk, not showing if he's there to be his enemy or ally. Hunted Armageddon Armageddon (Part 1) Armageddon (Part 2) The Hunter The Shadow Order The Last Darkraider Equipment ShadowSlash's armor and robes were very lightweight, allowing swift moves and complimenting his already impressive agility. He has a special, bulletproof shoulder armor, that has the japanese symbol for "POWER" inscribed on it. He wears an ancestral beaded necklace, which may or may not serve a purpose. His mask is made of different materials, including kevlar and consists of multiple layers, so even if part of it gets damaged, there are still other layers staying and protecting. It also serves to keep his hidden identity intact. His katana was always laser sharp, however after being imbued with the power of a Crimson Orb which came from Null Shadow, it increased his power tenfold and still hasn't fully mastered that power to its fullest potential. After creating and leading the Order of the Shadows, his armoring was improved vastly, mostly bulletproof, as opposed to his previous where only the shoulder armor and katana could defend from and deflect bullets. art_shadowslash.jpg|ShadowSlash's goal is always to be at harmony and peace with himself. early_shadowslash00.jpg|ShadowSlash Fan drawing by V-Grecu art_groupmeditate.jpg|Group Meditation *I am a man of a few words. *One must always see the bigger picture! *Thrown out like a feral dog. *In the end, everyone pays a price. * Chapter 3 - Cursed * Chapter 14 - Hunted * Chapter 15 - The Nihon Transgressions * Unknown Chapter - Armageddon (Part 1) * Unknown Chapter - Armageddon (Part 2) * Unknown Chapter - The Shadow Order *The red sign on his shoulder is the Japanese symbol for POWER. *The Ability "Scything Shadow" is great for both escaping and finishing down a wounded enemy. hero nullshadow.png|Null Shadow|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Null_Shadow Hero akiza.png|Akiza|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Akiza Hero darkbright.png|Darkbright|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Darkbright Hero sorimachi.png|Sorimachi|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Sorimachi Hero sano.png|Sano|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Sano Hero takeshi.png|Takeshi|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Takeshi Hero genzo.png|Genzo|link=https://t1w.fandom.com/wiki/Genzo Category:Characters